


when i fall, he catches me

by princegrantaire



Series: a world with love [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman #37, Bittersweet, Developing Friendships, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: “I’m tryingreallyhard not to be a journalist right now,” Lois admits. There’s a sort of careful neutrality to her tone, friendly only because she chooses to be. All in the line of duty. “I mean, you and him…?”(Based on the double date in Batman #37.)





	when i fall, he catches me

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the double date in tom king's batman #37 and the so very enlightening conversation lois has with selina (which is really rather sweet in context). i was curious to see how this scene would play out with batjokes, especially as lois doesn't seem to like bruce too much in the first place in canon, not that she dislikes him per se either but there seems to be a certain indifference to putting in any of the work required to make friends with bruce since he's so closed off. in that context, i don't think she'd like joker too much either, for the obvious reasons too
> 
> it's not necessary to read the comic but it'd make for some nice visuals! the cat plushie is all selina's and the boys really do switch costumes, just like clark inexplicably really does keep his glasses over the cowl
> 
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ps: this is more in the context of batjokes coming out about their relationship, rather than the marriage scenario a la batcat
> 
> (title thanks to mr king himself, of course)

“I’m trying _really_ hard not to be a journalist right now,” Lois admits. There’s a sort of careful neutrality to her tone, friendly only because she chooses to be. All in the line of duty. “I mean, you and him…?”

Joker’s won a sort of mildly giant cat plushie earlier, pastel pink and just about the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It proves instrumental just now -- something to clutch to his chest, face only barely peeking over the top. “Yeah,” he agrees, muffled where his mouth is pressed into the soft fabric. “Me and him.”

Double date. Gotham’s fairground open after more than a decade. They’re all words that float aimlessly around Joker’s mind and remain quite incomprehensible, though he’s sure he’s to blame for the latter.

Bruce had insisted. That’s what it all boils down to, isn’t it?

 _Don’t bring a killer clown to a fair_ must be an unspoken rule of… something or other. But that’s not Joker anymore and he’s not too out of place here either, the strict superhero or superhero-adjacent dress code works towards somewhere in the vicinity of his advantage. It’s just-- the rest of it. The date in itself.

Yeah.

He and Bruce don’t _do_ dates. Full stop. Not through any lack of trying.

Clark and Lois, in their frustratingly everlasting patience, are suspicious out of politeness alone, worse when that’s set aside.

It’s important to Bruce. Mantra for now, echo maybe later.

“How did it happen?” Lois asks, unbidden curiosity close at hand. Joker slides down against the wall, stick-thin legs spread out in front of him as he sits. She follows, hesitant only on account of a new dress.

How _did_ it happen? Joker can’t tell if this is where he’s meant to declare his oh-so-noble intentions. He watches the boys in silence for a moment too long. It gets confusing after a point, they’d switched costumes on some excuse of safety. Clark’s kept his glasses over the Batsuit but it doesn’t mean much, not to Joker. He’s been shaking all night, beyond jittery with excitement, because he’s never met a fair he didn’t love, and anxiety that’s now threatening to spill over.

“He’s Batman and I’m--”

“Joker. I know.”

Lois sounds like she expects him to elaborate. It’s not the worst interrogation he’s suffered through.

There’s a beat. Then two.

“I love him very much,” Joker says and doesn’t _not_ try to suffocate himself with the plushie. It’s purely accidental. He huffs out a laugh. “I-- I don’t know what you’re after, Lois.”

And that’s weird. _Lois_. Like they’re friends.

She hums, unsatisfied. “Clark did say he’s looked so much happier since… Well, for a while now.” It’s not a compliment meant for him, Joker’s caught on to that much. “I was just wondering why would anyone…” _be with you_. It goes unspoken, reverberates around Joker’s heart.

It’s easy to understand, then and there, where Clark’s coming from. Joker can see where the cutthroat attitude might turn charming, knows Bruce himself deals in shades of exactly that.

“I wanna get more ice cream,” Joker says-- no, decides and springs up in a flutter of lanky limbs, stumbling over to where Clark and Bruce are still trying to discuss the merits of attempting to play baseball. Or, otherwise, whatever it is superheroes discuss on the world’s most unnerving double date.

That’s all the explanation Bruce gets too but he doesn’t seem too distraught over the interruption. He’s tired, he must be, and it’s odd to see him in another suit, bare-faced with days’ worth of stubble, still soft despite it all. Joker cups Bruce’s cheek with one hand before he can help himself, smiling wide, the cat plushie crushed between them. “Wanna go home?” Bruce doesn’t bother whispering and that, at least, gets a chuckle out of Joker.

Home.

As in the _manor_.

“Yeah.” They meet halfway for an off-centre kiss, clumsy with sentiment. “But ice cream first,” Joker adds when they part.

They don’t hold hands as they walk and Bruce mostly resumes his conversation with Clark, lapsing into league business or Damian’s and Jon’s latest misadventures. Joker doesn’t mind, he’s still burdened with the giant cat he’s been carrying for the past forty-five minutes. It’s an honour, really.

“Clark’s right,” comes Lois’ voice, thoughtful, still not doing Joker any favours. “You _do_ make him happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ufonaut


End file.
